godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Chapter 7, main story.
I really need to get more imaginative with the titles, man... ---- Meanwhile… Those noises in the dark… they’re not sounding good. They sound as if an Aragami was chewing steel. They aren’t very pleasant to hear, but the worse thing is I’ve no idea what’s causing them. If I knew, at least I’d be warned, but maybe I’m heading to my doom without knowing it… And I get down the facilities. While I thought they were unused, there seems to be a lower part connected to an underground laboratory that’s not been too much time without use. At least, there’s no moss and there’s working machinery all over the place. The noise only goes stronger at every step. Well, my metaphor of a while ago wasn’t quite wrong. It’s a Vajra. And it was chewing a metal. Just that said metal was gold, not steel. This guy’s grown to be huge. A Golden Vajra, indeed. Bringing my Arc with me was a good idea, so I can battle with the monster with something that can harm it. Its size makes up for a good battle, but with so many of ‘em in my account, I know their attack patterns. It’s just a matter of time before it goes down… Or so I want to think. Near the surface... Phew. It was a long walk from the Ghetto. I just arrived to the place we made shelter in. There’s no one outside, so they probably went inside and are waiting for me there. I enter and see Alisa conveniently asleep in my brother’s bed, but there is no clue as to where he’s gone to. I can hear the rumors of a distant battle, but where it happens and who is participating is beyond me. I wake up Alisa and ask her about my brother’s location: -Alisa, do you have an idea of where’s Baluar? -N-no. Isn’t he here? -No, he isn’t. He… he might be fighting with an Aragami. – Those noises I heard probably come from him. – I’m heading downwards. That’s where the noises I was- I am hearing come from. -And me? -Stay here. You’ll be safe. And guard the food, too. I’m starving. Deeper… Damn! I had thought this guy’d be easy, but I should never underestimate anything. It’s giving one hell of a battle. Not that I can’t take care of it, but in my current state, pretty much anything can be a challenge. And so I keep slashing, avoiding, shooting and sometimes getting hit (damn, I’m limping…), while the monster shows no signs of weakness. Suddenly, I hear steps coming down the way I came from. Those shoes… it’s Nia! Thank goodness! She’s alright. But then, I suddenly remember, if I don’t pay attention to the fight, probably I’ll be the one who won’t be alright. And my mind goes to focus in the fight again, while Nia comes in my aid Still, the battle goes on forever. But, just before I collapse from exhaustion, I can pierce the beast’s head with my God Arc. It goes down, but it still lives. Nia pulls of the Aragami part of her Arc and devours almost a quarter of the beast’s body, more than enough to kill it, once and for all. I believe I was about to collapse, but all of a sudden I’m not that tired. Nia, on the other hand, falls asleep almost as soon as she kills the Vajra. So, it’s time for me to lift her the way up. ---- Not the best ending, but still... Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic